


One Night Standerwood (Part 1 and 2)

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting for Dominance, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A one night stand with a mysterious man who said to call him Vanderwood.





	1. Is One Night Enough for You?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is a pairing I hadn’t really explored much before. A lot of this is based off my perception of the character since we don’t know too much about him. This is a little bit angsty and is in the setting of a one night stand, it’s basically all sex and the Vanderwood and MC both having a little bit of angsty thoughts. It may end well, it may not, who knows. It is also important to note this is saved with the title ‘one night standerwood’ in my files. Contains: steamy sex, oral sex, fingering, teasing, dirty talk, fighting for dominance, and a splash of angst.

You weren’t sure what it was about him. Maybe the peek of the leopard print on the inside of his jacket, which he had thrown carelessly over his shoulder. Maybe it was the lustful glint in his brown eyes as he puffed cigarette smoke from between his lips. Maybe it was the charm in his voice as he called out to you. Whatever it was, he had you in a motel room now, his lips crushing yours as he had you pinned against the now slammed shut door.

He said to call him Vanderwood when you had asked his name. He said it would sound nice when you moaned it for him. And you did, oh you _did_. Vanderwood’s fingers inched over your top, surveying the material with his fingers in an almost teasing gesture.

“Just take it off, _please_.” You begged, straining your wrists against the one strong hand that had them trapped against the door. Vanderwood smirked slightly, a predatory look in his eyes as he pressed his body closer to yours and nipped along your slightly exposed collarbone.

The setup was simple. Sex. That’s all both of you wanted. You’d never been one for one night stands, but the sexual frustration from your last breakup was bewildering. He said he was safe, you said you were on the pill. Now here you were, pinned by the mysterious man as he took a lead that made you breathless.

“Take what off, babe?” The name was simple off his lips, desire dripped from the corners of his words as they echoed across your ears. A tremble passed through your body as he kissed your ear, his still smoky breaths making your head spin.

“ _Please,_ my shirt!” You panted as you clenched your fists, trying to twist out of his grip. A sigh of relief almost graced your lips as Vanderwood’s free hand trailed its fingers along the hem of your shirt, but it turned into a frustrated noise as he tugged and played with it between his long fingers. “ _Vanderwood!_ ”

Your gasp of his name made him see black on the edges of his vision. He ate up the view of your quaking body as you begged for him to undress you. He wanted you so _badly_. Vanderwood didn’t know what it was about you that sparked his interest. It might’ve been the blush that appeared when he’d winked at you, noticing your stare. Possibly the gentleness of your voice, or the eagerness in your eyes when he asked if you’d have sex with him. None of that mattered now that he had you, he knew he’d enjoy this night, although in the back of his mind he wished his job wasn’t so dangerous so he could have you again. He pushed this thought to the back of his consciousness as he tugged your blouse open and cast it aside.

Vanderwood had expected you to be too overwhelmed by his domineering side to grasp at him once he’d released your wrists, but grasp at him you did. It wasn’t a problem for him, but it was definitely a surprise. Your fingers twisted into his hair as you kissed him, sucking on his lips as you relished the flavor of his mouth. “You like to put up a fight, hmmm?” He growled against your kiss, his momentarily empty hands quickly clutching at your waist as his tongue pressed against and tangled with yours.

You pushed him backwards towards the bed, a satisfying creak escaping the weak frame as you both fell against it. “Did you think I’d be easy?” You moaned against his collarbone, marking his pale skin with traces of red as you bit and sucked lightly. Vanderwood chuckled darkly as his grip travelled up your back, his fingertips picking at your bra.

“I didn’t say that, babe.” You sniffed lightly at the teasing edge of his voice. Vanderwood gave little resistance as you tugged his shirt over his head, enjoying your eyes widening at the sight of his chest. “Like what you see?” His tone was playful, in contrast to the sparkling _want_ in his eyes.

Your tongue traced down his body, eliciting jerks from his frame as you kissed his abs. “I want to see more…” Your voice was almost wistful, desperation searing through you as your grip on him loosened.

Vanderwood flipped you over, pressing his hips against yours as he mirrored the attack you gave his collarbone on your own. “I want to see more of you too, MC.” There was a double meaning to his strangely soft words, it was hard to pick up, but it was there. You didn’t have much time to consider what he meant, as he had unclipped the front of your bra and was now sliding his warm tongue over one of your nipples.

“ _Vanderwood~_ ” You gasped his name again, your nails scraping against his back as he feasted on your chest, making lewd popping noises with his mouth as he sucked then released your nipple. He repeated this action on both of your breasts, always touching the one he wasn’t tasting.

The touches were making you crazy, it _burned_ inside your breasts. Your sensitivity peaked as you thrust your hips up against Vanderwood’s, dying for his touch _there_ instead. “Impatient?” He groaned against one of your swollen nipples.

You nodded your head furiously, unable to do much else with your mouth other than whimper his name. Vanderwood was taking his time on purpose, not to torment you like you thought, but because he wanted to treasure your body for as long as possible before he had to leave. He had done this before, taken willing people out to a motel to get a sexual fix, but he hadn’t felt _this_ from any of his other encounters. It worried him, if he got fixated on you now… He might not be able to leave it at just one night. And that would spell danger for both of you.

Vanderwood tried to drown out these thoughts again, focusing his thoughts on the delicious moans pouring from your lips as his mouth moved low on your body, his tongue flicking out across your skin. It was like he was mapping out the taste of every part of your body with his tongue, the goosebumps prickling your skin and the sheen of sweat creating an exquisite flavor across his tongue.

He almost didn’t want to taste anything more on your body, but that would be rude of him. Vanderwood chuckled lightly as the thought of continuing to tease you with his tongue dancing up and down your body passed through his mind. But he could tell by your squirming and the rutting of your hips that you still wanted him elsewhere.

You continued to groan out pleas for him. The wording of your begging changing to naughtier words as the fire inside your core burned, his teasing fanning the flames. “ _Please I want you to eat my pussy._ ” That sentence made Vanderwood pause for a moment, a slow smile spreading across his devilish features.

“You want me to _what_?” He tugged your pants off, his teeth brushing over your inner thighs as your desperation started to make you crazy.

“Eat my pussy!” You cried out, tugging on Vanderwood’s hopelessly messy hair as your fingers tangled in it more tightly.

Vanderwood felt the desire inside him expand as he pulled off your panties, exposing your weeping heat to the cool air. “If that’s what you want, babe.” You were about to make an icy retort to the slightly sarcastic remark, but it was morphed into a squeak when his lips made contact with your pulsating clit.

His mouth tightened around your bud, giving it the same treatment he had given your nipples. Sucking it deeply, then letting it pop from his mouth. Vanderwood’s fingers drifted over your entrance, collecting your juices on them before he plunged them inside you. “ _Fuck! V-Vandy…!_ ” You screamed for him, the nickname almost making his erection bust from his tight pants.

He didn’t want you to affect him this much. He _really_ didn’t. He didn’t want to deal with having to leave you. He thought you were just going to be another warm body he could spend a sweet night with.

The thoughts were banished to back of Vanderwood’s mind for a third time. His ravenous mouth working over your clit to distract him. Your body rolled, your back arching like someone had tied a string around you and was lifting it upwards.

You cursed again when Vanderwood curled his fingers, seeking to find the sweet spot inside you that would drive you to cum for him. Only for him. Tremors passed though you as your body arched higher, a silent scream making your mouth fall open as you toppled over the edge of an intense orgasm.

Vanderwood continued to thrust his fingers inside you as you panted and groaned, white still coating the edges of your vision as you fell back onto the bed. “You look so beautiful when you cum, babe.” Your face flushed deeper, already red from your orgasm. There was a certain edge to his statement again, it was bolder this time. You thought you knew what it was, but you didn’t want to spend time with wishful thinking that you could share a bed with him again.

He pulled his fingers out of you, giving your heat a final long lick before sucking on his fingers. He was glad he decided to taste that part of you too, it tasted _so_ much better than the desperate sweat on your body. Vanderwood grunted when you pulled him towards you then flipped him over, only able to out strength him because you had surprised him by pulling him close.

“Can I taste you now?” Your voice was raspy, a side effect of orgasming so blissfully hard. The sound made Vanderwood shudder underneath you.

You didn’t wait for a response, tugging Vanderwood’s pants open then yanking them off. His briefs soon followed. His member was already hard, it threw you off slightly how aroused he’d made himself just by pleasuring you. But it didn’t throw you off in a _bad_ way.

“ _Fuck_ , babe~” Vanderwood growled when you kissed his tip, your tongue circling it as his hips lifted towards you. “Your mouth looks so pretty on my cock~” His eyes were glazed as he stared at you, your gaze matching his as you sank onto his length.

Vanderwood’s fingers were tangled in your hair now, guiding you as you sucked him off. His groans were music to your ears, deep and ragged as you tempted him closer to the edge. You fondled his balls with one of your free hands, the other rubbing his inner thigh.

You lifted from his member, precum dripping from your lips as Vanderwood shook with need. “Are you about to cum, Vandy~?” The nickname _again_ made Vanderwood’s body clench.

“Why don’t you find out, babe?” His voice was slightly broken as he tried to focus on not orgasming just from the aggressively sexy look in your eyes.

Vanderwood moaned when your lips once again passed over his throbbing cock, the hand on his balls moving to pump the base of his shaft. His hand yanked you hair, holding your head down as he came. Sharp grunts slipping from his jaws as they hung slightly open, his eyes shooting open wide and rolling back slightly as the feeling of his orgasm ricocheted through his body.

Your tongue lapped against his twitching length, drinking up the cum that dripped down from its tip. “ _Fuck_ , MC~” He growled your name as he yanked your hair, pulling you towards him to trap you in a sickly sweet kiss, intensified by the juices still lingering in each of your mouths. “Do you want my cock inside you now?”

His question made you shudder, you lifted your hips, intending to reach down to guide Vanderwood inside you, but Vanderwood took the chance to take the upper hand again and flipped you onto your back. He hovered over you, still attacking you with deep kisses as he rubbed his length against your heat. “You didn’t answer me, do you want my cock or not, babe?”

He couldn’t give up the chance to tease you again, rutting his hips against yours so his member pressed sharply against your clit. “Just _fuck_ me already~!” You gasped, your voice heightening an octave every time his cock rubbed against your clit.

Vanderwood didn’t make you wait another moment, quickly entering you. His thrusts made your body seem to move on its own, like your mind was just sitting back and watching you writhe under him. Vanderwood’s lips kept yours trapped, his fingers lacing with yours as he pounded into you.

The bed frame continued to squeak, drowned out by the wet noises of slapping skin and the joined sucking of mouths and tongues. Vanderwood released one of your hands, moving it down to fondle your clit as you reached into his hair.

Your bodies bucked against each other, the sweat providing lubrication for your breasts to rub against his chest. You moaned for each other, your names and curses passing between the kisses you shared. The intensity of the moment reached a height neither of you had experienced before.

It was like you were a perfect match, too bad it was only for one night.

You came first, soon followed by Vanderwood. Both of you panting as white noise passed between you. Your body glowed, flushed with pink and relaxed with satisfaction.

Vanderwood slid out of you, collapsing beside you as he reached for you. He hesitated slightly, then wrapped his arms around you when you scooted your back towards his chest.

Neither of you spoke for a few long moments, the same question in each of your minds as you basked in the afterglow surrounding both of you.

He was the first to break the silence, the question he asked making you gasp since you were thinking of asking the exact same question.

“ _Is one night enough for you_?”


	2. One Night Wasn’t Enough for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, some of you guys enjoyed my Vanderwood x MC smangst fic so much that I got a lot of requests to make a part two. In this part, Vanderwood and MC meet up again and they have a little fun in together in Vanderwood’s car because his impatient ass couldn’t make it to a motel. This will forever be known affectionately by me as the “one night standerwood” series. Contains: public sex, car sex, dirty talk, teasing, oral sex, mutual masturbation, dirty talk, and a little more angst.

It hadn’t been enough, it just _hadn’t been_.

You took another drink of the rather tasteless beer then set it back down on the counter in front of you. It had been about a month, you thought, since that fated encounter with the mysterious man in the leopard print jacket. You didn’t even want to let his name pass your mind, knowing it would just make your heart clench up.

His final words for you still stung in your mind. “Is one night enough for you?” is what he had asked. You didn’t respond to his question, unable to fully process that he had the same thing on his mind that you did. And that made him leaving while you were asleep all the worse.

You felt so warm, so safe cuddled against his muscular chest. You had fallen asleep while he stroked your hair.

“Damn it.” You growled, yanked back to reality when someone knocked their elbow against your back. It was an accident, you were sure of it, but you wanted to revel in the memory of _him_ once more. “Watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry, miss.” The voice was oddly familiar, you glanced over your shoulder but whoever it was had already walked further off into the crowded bar.

The smell of smoke tinged your nose, as the person sitting next to you lit up a cigarette. You were so deep in your thoughts of that night that even that scent was a reminder of when you had first seen him.

You paid your tab, your final drink unfinished, then promptly left the bar.

The air had a chill to it, you weren’t sure what time it was but it was definitely past one in the morning. Fatigue suddenly took over as you walked, prompting you to sit on a bench that was just outside the gate to a public park, a closed sign hanging loosely from the slightly-rusted bars.

You wrapped your jacket closer around yourself, counting the few cars as they passed. One caught your attention, it was sleek, expensive looking. It didn’t look like it belonged in an area like this. It wasn’t a bad area, per se, but a vehicle like that? Definitely unusual.

It turned down a side road, the humming of the engine suddenly cutting off. You heard a door open, then slam shut. You couldn’t help but keep your eyes trained over on the turn to the side road, a morbid curiosity wanting to get the better of you.

It wasn’t common for you to want to get into trouble, but there was something familiar about that car. You weren’t sure where you might’ve seen it before, but it was nagging your mind that you couldn’t figure it out.

You stood up from the bench and walked casually in the direction the car had went, glad from the amount of 24-hour stores in this block. It wouldn’t seem odd at all for you to walk past that car just to get a closer look at it.

Anticipation beat in your throat as you turned the corner, the car was still familiar, you knew you weren’t crazy. But why? Why was it so familiar? You slowed slightly as you passed the side of the car, your head turned slightly as you glanced into the passenger side window.

You halted suddenly, your eyes widening as you stared fully into the car. A jacket was draped carelessly over the passenger seat. The outer material was darkly colored and looked like leather, but the inside was what had really caught your attention.

Leopard print.

“You’d make a terrible spy, miss.” The same voice from earlier was suddenly right by your ear. The voice from the bar, the one you had recognized.

You whirled around, only to find your back pressed against the side of the car and a pair of sharp brown eyes boring into you. “ _Vanderwood._ ” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

Vanderwood’s heart raced when you spoke his name. He had been following you since he saw you walk into the bar a few hours ago. It was a strange and creepy thing to do, he knew that, but he had missed you. He didn’t know much about you, other than the feeling of your body against his and the sounds you made when you were pleasured, but in that month or so you had spent apart… He knew he wanted to know even more about you.

He had to stop himself from using his resources to track you down, and it was just by pure chance he was put on an assignment in this area. And even more so that _you_ were here.

“Was that you in the bar?” You questioned, making Vanderwood smirk as he kept you trapped against the side of his car.

“Yes.” His reply was simple, but the heat in his eyes as he leaned in closer made something _burn_ deep inside of you.

Vanderwood hesitated slightly, he had felt like he was walking on eggshells, wanting to walk up to you but unsure of how to approach the subject of recognizing you since the only thing you had ever done together was fucked. Your recognition of him at least let him know you had been thinking about him, but he didn’t know if that meant you possibly wanted to do it again.

You took the initiative when he stayed just a breath away from your lips, yanking the collar of his shirt so the distance between your mouths closed.

He responded immediately, his lips working fiercely against yours as he stepped closer, his thigh between your legs as his body pressed against yours.

Being stuck between the cool exterior of the car and the burning body of the _extremely_ fuckable man before you made your nerve endings spiral. You grasped at Vanderwood’s shirt, desperately wanting to take it off him as his tongue slipped its way between your lips.

The kiss was sloppy, raw. People definitely saw the spectacle you were putting on, but neither of you cared at the moment as you were too lost in the feeling of one another.

Oh _god_ how you wanted him on top of you again, you grinded against Vanderwood’s thigh slightly, hoping to display your desires for him. And you did.

“Wait a second, babe.” His voice was rough from the breathlessness of the kiss as he peeled his body off of yours, earning a noise of complaint from you. “Unless you want me to take you right here against this car with anyone able to watch.” Vanderwood warned in your ear, pulling you away from the car then opening the passenger side door and ushering you in.

You sat quickly, pulling his jacket off the seat and holding it in your lap.

Vanderwood circled the car, walking somewhat awkwardly due to the tent in his tight-fitting pants, then settling in the driver’s seat. “You like that jacket?” He chuckled, then pulled it away from you and tossed it into the backseat.

“Yes, I like your jacket.” You huffed in surprise when he took it from you, then glared at him as he started the car. “Why’d you do that?”

He smirked as he started the car and put it in drive. “I can’t do this if you’re hiding under my jacket.” Vanderwood’s hand pressed between your thighs as he turned the car around, his fingers rubbing against your clothed heat.

You grabbed at his wrist as a snap reaction, almost pulling it away in surprise. But it felt so _good_. You grinded against his fingers, whimpering as you craved more from him.

Vanderwood nearly crashed the car into a pole when you started moaning, his eyes flashing over to your form as you writhed from such a simple touch. He wanted to get somewhere private, another motel at the least, but he couldn’t take the strain in his pants.

He turned the car towards the park you had been sitting in front of and pulled into the empty parking lot. Vanderwood never let up on rubbing you off, your hips still bucking against his fingers as he shut the car off then reached for your shoulder with his other hand and pulled your mouth back to his.

Your mouth opened into a slight gasp when Vanderwood suddenly kissed you, his tongue once again finding its way between your lips to stroke against your teeth then tangle with yours. You reached between his legs, grasping at the waiting bulge, palming and massaging it.

The action was met with a grunt and teeth closing over your lower lip as he pulled it back, then sucked on it. You chased his mouth, sucking his tongue when it entered your mouth again. “ _Vanderwood_ ~” You sighed his name, a needy noise as the contact with where you needed him to touch was still obscured by your pants.

Heat soared through him when you moaned, his fingers raising slightly then slipping under the waistline of your pants and into your panties. You muffled a cry with your hand, biting into it as your hips gyrated furiously.

Vanderwood smirked, slipping a curved finger into you as he bit your earlobe and sucked on it firmly. “Let me hear you, babe.” He growled, using the unoccupied hand to tug your head back by your hair. “Nobody’s in this parking lot but us.”

He hissed when you grasped tighter on the tent in his pants, your other hand gripping his shoulder. "I want to hear you too.” You moaned, moving the hand over his bulge to his belt and tugging on it weakly as you shook from the feeling of him bringing you close to orgasm.

“ _Close already~_ ” Vanderwood teased, pressing his thumb against your clit as he continued to tease your g-spot with one long, curved finger.

You moaned sharply in response, cursing softly when he tugged your hair again. You hadn’t been touched by anyone but yourself since the time you were with him. Even when you had touched yourself, you’d just imagined it was him. Vanderwood didn’t like to admit it to himself, but he had done the same thing.

Your hand slipped off his belt, clutching the hem of Vanderwood’s shirt as you cried out, your head falling against his shoulder as his hand left your hair to tug your pants down enough that he could fit two more fingers inside you. “Ah, _Fuck_ ~” You moaned, then bit into his neck as you came over his fingers.

He kept rubbing your clit as you came, helping you ride through it. Your cries muffled by his neck as you came back to earth from your orgasm.

You panted against his shoulder as Vanderwood pulled his fingers from you. A sucking noise reached your ears when he slipped them into his mouth to taste your cum that stuck to his fingers. The two of you sat there, your upper bodies pressed awkwardly against each other while bending over the center console of the car.

“Are you feeling better now, Babe?” Vanderwood rubbed your back as your ears stilled buzzed slightly from cumming so hard after waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

He hummed slightly as you responded by raising your face from his neck and pressing a heated kiss to his lips. You did feel better, but now you wanted to help _him_ feel better. You tugged his belt off, unzipping his pants then lowering them enough to let his erection pop into the cool air.

Vanderwood grunted when you lowered your head to kiss the tip of his member, your tongue lavishing over it to collect the precum that clung to it. One of his hands clutched at the back of the seat, the other held fast in your hair. “ _Fuck_ , babe~” He groaned when your tongue drifted over the underside of his shaft.

You teased him on purpose, eyes glittering as his cock bobbed for you, pulsating slightly already from the gentle stimulation. His hips bucked slightly when you kissed the tip and moaned softly against it, you grasped at the base of his shaft and pumped as your mouth sunk over it.

His eyes rolled back when you started to bob your head and jerk him off. Your tongue swirled around his head as you hummed, letting your teeth brush softly against his skin. Vanderwood cursed when your tongue rubbed against a spot just under his tip, his hips trembled when you continued to prod against that same spot every time your head dropped enough to hit it.

He twitched in your mouth, holding your head down against his cock as he prepared to shoot his load. “Drink all up, babe.” He growled, making you moan as he came.

You did as he asked, cleaning his shaft of all the sticky liquid as you pumped your hand up and down, trying to milk all the cum he had stored up for you to taste.

He yanked your face back towards his, kissing you deeply, allowing you to share his taste with him. Your tongue entered his mouth as both your pants hung at the bottoms of your hips, spots of cum soaking them.

You both wanted each other, but the space in the front seat was a bit cramped. Vanderwood continued to kiss you as he opened the front door on his side of the car. “Can you make it to the back with me?” He grunted, letting his lips leave yours for a moment before capturing them again.

You grabbed at your door and opened it, breaking the kiss as you moved backwards out of the car, shuddering when the cold air hit your burning heat. Your legs shook as you tottered a few steps then opened the back door.

There was a lot more space here, Vanderwood had already made it to the back, tugging you into his lap impatiently as you slammed the door behind you.

His hands were up your shirt immediately as you sat in his lap, grinding against his length as it already started to harden again. “Don’t hit your head, babe.” Vanderwood groaned when you started to bounce impatiently, he grasped your breasts then tugged off your top.

You grunted when he leaned close to bite your collarbone and stripped you of your bra, his lips then moving down to suck on the heated skin. You trembled when his tongue lapped over one of your nipples, your hands shaking as you unbuttoned his shirt then threw it open.

Vanderwood growled in appreciation as your hands traveled up and down his chest, his muscles, slick with sweat, clenching under the brush of your fingers.

“Just fuck me already!” You moaned as he nipped at your swelled chest.

He smirked, lazily lapping at your skin. “You want me to _what_ , babe?”

“ _Fuck me_!” The noise that left your throat was barely human, the animalistic need making you crave nothing but him.

Vanderwood pulled off your pants and panties completely, then knocked you backwards so you laid out on the seat. He struggled to get his pants down to his knees, then gave up, thrusting his hips against yours as he gave into his need as well.

The teasing Vanderwood had planned for you crumbled as he thrust into you, his shirt half off his shoulders. “ _You feel so fucking good_ ~” He groaned into your ear as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck.

You whimpered and shook as he pounded away at you, holding him closer to your bare chest and passionately kissing his neck. He whispered praises into your ear, lacing them with teasing remarks about how much your body had missed him.

The cushions of the back seat of his car were comfortable, luckily, as you were pressed so tightly against them that there was no escape from his body. Not that you wanted to escape. You never wanted to worry about missing how he felt again.

Vanderwood felt the same, relishing this moment more than the night you spent together at the motel. Neither of you were sure how this would end up. Vanderwood was still worried about his line of work interfering with something, but he _knew_ he couldn’t bear to say goodbye. And he couldn’t run away while you slept this time.

He stopped his thoughts from interfering, thrusting into you more deeply as you quaked beneath him. His fingers caressed your clit as his teeth drifted across your throat. He sucked deeply, leaving a spotting of light purple as his mouth continued to explore your skin.

Vanderwood had explored every inch of your body in his dreams so many times that feeling you against him almost didn’t feel real, the pleasure coursing through his body and the twinging pain as your nails sunk into his back the only reminder that you _were_ in fact real and he was buried _deep_ inside you.

Your cries of ecstasy were a kind of conformation to him on how much you really did miss him, you were crying out more loudly than you had the time before. Those noises you had made were etched in his brain, he remembered every breath you had taken.

“I missed you.” He breathed, the shock of that statement was almost enough to make you cum right there.

“I-I missed you too~!” You stuttered, gasping as he rubbed his cock into your g-spot.

“Prove it, _cum for me_.” Vanderwood demanded, his lips reclaiming yours as he pressed your clit in quick circles.

Your back arched, pressing up against his chest as you did what he asked, your walls closing around his cock and milking him as he came with you. “ _Good girl~_ ” He grunted as your mind spun out of control.

You couldn’t wrap your thoughts around the fact that he said he’d missed you. If he could say something like that while he was fucking you, it must’ve been true.

He panted as he lapped at your skin, his tongue drifting over the marks he had left on you, claiming you as his own. Vanderwood continued to thrust lazily into you for a few thrusts, then pulled out, picking you up from your awkward position on the bench seat in the back of his car so you could relax against his bare chest.

You laughed as he kicked his pants off all the way. “Impatient?”

Vanderwood smirked slightly, then kissed you. “It’s your fault I was impatient, babe.” He breathed against your lips, the kiss softer, lighter than any you had shared before.

You hummed as you snuggled closer to him. “ _One night wasn’t enough for me_.” He said suddenly, making you freeze in surprise.

Vanderwood regretted what he said for a moment, taking you freezing as you having an adverse reaction to what he said. He was about to lean away from you, then was surprised by you flinging your arms around him and hugging him.

“It wasn’t enough for me either.”


End file.
